On My Mind
JackWorthyToppMartian (JWTM)'s inspiring song, On My Mind, which features Ace Spade & Lil-Tazz will be in JWTM's first studio album, Superhero, which is produced by DansonnBeats. This single serves as the fourth single of Superhero, due to premiere sometime 2016. JWTM "On My Mind" (feat. Ace Spade & Lil-Tazz) Lyrics Verse 1 (JWTM): The troubles, the pain, the phantom in my heart Never ever really wanted that from the start My life here is inspired by my art But how is it true when dreams fall apart? U make the dream, so I made the ark Holding in all the love, so I’ve made my mark... Chorus (Ace Spade & JWTM): But you know that there is time And you know it’s not a crime And you know u gotta fly And you know that it’s ur time You gotta shine, there’s a road And you know you gotta show Take my hand, I’m going home There lots in store, on my mind, on my mind On my mind, there all stuck on my mind Everywhere that I go (everywhere) People see that I’m spittin’ flow Ohh, lose control don't lose your soul You can achieve if you dream it You can believe if you've seen it It’s on my mind, on my mind It’s all on my mind Verse 2 (JWTM) Guess I’m in charge now Chillin' at the beach, relaxin on the chairs now It ain’t summertime, but guess who’s feelin’ lucky now There always a purpose in what I achieved That’s what happened when I rapped and everyone else believed And all I know is that in me there’s something that people know and I can’t believe Cause everywhere I go there’s an angel here that’s telling me, “Joey, you’re okay, this is what ur turned out to be” (music stops) And all I know Is i should of never let myself down so easily Thinkin that havin’ money was a solution but it’s not And as Joseph Koffi, there was always family that I got Never mind and bulletproof I’m never getting shot here I go that’s my plot to fly away (x3) In every single breeze in the waves (music’s back on) Chorus (Ace Spade & JWTM): But you know that there is time And you know it’s not a crime And you know u gotta fly And you know that it’s ur time You gotta shine, there’s a road And you know you gotta show Take my hand, I’m going home There lots in store, on my mind, on my mind On my mind, there all stuck on my mind Everywhere that I go (everywhere) People see that I’m spittin’ flow Ohh, lose control don't lose your soul You can achieve if you dream it You can believe if you've seen it It’s on my mind, on my mind It’s all on my mind Verse 3 (Lil-Tazz) coming soon... Chorus (Ace Spade & JWTM): But you know that there is time And you know it’s not a crime And you know u gotta fly And you know that it’s ur time You gotta shine, there’s a road And you know you gotta show Take my hand, I’m going home There lots in store, on my mind, on my mind On my mind, there all stuck on my mind Everywhere that I go (everywhere) People see that I’m spittin’ flow Ohh, lose control don't lose your soul You can achieve if you dream it You can believe if you've seen it It’s on my mind, on my mind It’s all on my mind Category:Songs Category:JWTM Songs Category:Featured Ace Spade Songs Category:Featured Lil-Tazz Songs Category:First Album Songs